


To Smile Beautifully

by hellaskye



Series: Avengers Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete crack, F/M, created with a drabble generator, good if you need a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created with a fill in the blanks drabble generator, and it was so bad i kinda had to post it. we will get back to our legit drabbles soon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Natasha stepped scarily out into the dark sunshine, and admired Clint's leg. "Ah," she sighed, "That's a Thoughtful sight."  
  
Clint climbed off the tower and walked dangerously across the grass to greet his lover. Natasha patted Clint on the nose and then tried to smile him huskily, but without success.  
  
"That's all right," Clint said. "We can try again later."  
  
"I'm just not black," Natasha. "Not as black as the time we smiled under the bed."  
  
Clint nodded cheerily. "We were purple back in those days."  
  
"Our hands were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Natasha said. "Everything seems wonderful and red when you're young."  
  
"Of course," Clint said. "But now we're loving, we can still have fun. If we go about it lovingly."  
  
"Lovingly?" Natasha said . "But how?"  
  
"With this," Clint said and held out a dreary kid. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to smile."  
  
Natasha swallowed the kid at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to smile lovingly. They smiled like an assassin who has just made her first kill. Three times.  
  
And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	2. Clint and Natasha, by W. Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then this one was created by the same generator, and I couldnt resist. Should be the last crack!Drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> "Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like an assassin who has just made her first kill""

  
**Natasha and Clint**  
by William Shakespeare  
  
_Enter Natasha_  
  
_Clint appears above at a window_  
  
**Natasha:**  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the blanket, and Clint is the dog.  
Arise, dark dog, and smile the black tower.  
See, how he leans his hand upon his leg!  
O, that I were a glove upon that leg,  
That I might touch that hand!  
  
**Clint:**  
O Natasha, Natasha! wherefore art thou Natasha?  
What's in a name? That which we call a nose  
By any other name would smell as red  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like an assassin who has just made her first kill"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove wonderful.  
  
**Natasha:**  
Swain, by yonder black tower I swear  
That tips under the bed the beautiful kid--  
  
**Clint:**  
O, swear not by the tower, the Thoughtful tower,  
That cheerily changes in its loving orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise loving.  
Sweet, purple night! A thousand times purple night!  
Parting is such dreary sorrow,   
That I shall say purple night till it be morrow.  
  
_Exit above_  
  
**Natasha:**  
Sleep dwell upon thy hand, peace in thy leg!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so dangerously to rest!  
lovingly will I to my dark nose's cell,  
Its help to smile, and my red nose to tell.


End file.
